


honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago

by readytherhinos



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Vanitas, Vaginal Fingering, i'm a trans guy and they're both trans because I said so, trans ventus, uses 'pussy' and 'breasts' for trans male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytherhinos/pseuds/readytherhinos
Summary: Ven wants to sleep in. Vanitas has another idea.





	honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic in AGES and I felt the inspiration because there's like no trans vanven out there.
> 
> Ngl I was high as shit when I wrote the first half and it's unbeta'd so take it as it is I guess
> 
> Please read the tags carefully as some trans readers may not be comfortable with some of my word choice.
> 
> Anyway come get y'all juice
> 
> EDIT: LOL PUT THE WRONG SHIP TAG HOW YALL DOING

    Vanitas woke to sunlight pouring over his room, groaning and covering his eyes. He was still spooning Ventus from the night before and could feel him stirring. 

 

    They’d fallen asleep earlier than usual. Most of their sleepovers went late into the night with them fucking each other senseless, but both were way too tired the night before. 

 

     Maybe it wasn’t too late. 

 

    “You awake?” Vanitas asked, uncovering his face to stare at his boyfriend, looking  _ precious _ with his messy hair and Vanitas’ old, oversized shirt. 

 

    “Mmh?” Ven mumbled, looking up at Vanitas with clouded eyes. 

 

    “Is it too early to ask for a kiss?” Vanitas asked, only half joking. 

 

    Ven responded with a peck on Vanitas’ lips. “Maybe a little early, but I love you,” He said, his voice adorably sleepy. 

 

    “How much do you love me?” Vanitas asked, smirking and trailing a hand down to Ven’s hip. 

 

    “Oh my god, this early?” Ven complained, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Do your worst.” 

 

     Vanitas kissed up and down Ven’s neck as he slowly unbuttoned his pajama shirt. He settled on one spot and sucked hard right as he brought his hands up to Ven’s breasts, circling his thumbs around his sensitive nipples. They were so tiny and  _ cute _ and Vanitas could never get enough. Ven let out a little whine and Vanitas bit down, leaving a red mark on his neck. Vanitas cupped Ven’s cheek, turning his head to kiss him as he trailed his other hand lower until he reached Ven’s ass. Ventus tried to shrug out of the shirt and Vanitas shook his head. 

    “Keep it on. My clothes look cute on you,” Vanitas insisted, slipping a hand into Ven’s underwear and kissing him again. 

He grabbed Ven’s ass and then the thin fabric, sliding it down Ven’s legs. 

 

     Vanitas kissed Ven’s neck, more gently this time, as he finally,  _ finally _ dove in and dipped his hand down between Ven’s legs. Ven gasped as Vanitas gently rubbed his clit. Vanitas couldn’t see much from their position, but he at least tried to look. 

 

    “Your pussy’s so fucking cute, Ven,” Vanitas murmured, pressing a kiss to his jawline. “I’m obsessed with you.” 

 

     He kept circling Ven’s clit at an agonizingly slow pace, wondering how long it would take to break him.

 

     “Vani, please,” Ven whined. 

 

     “Please what?” Vanitas said, going even slower with a devilish glint in his eye. 

 

    “Come on, you know what I mean,” Ven complained, looking desperate. 

 

    “Hmm, not sure I do,” Vanitas said, grinning and squeezing Ven’s ass before bringing a hand up to play with Ven’s nipples. 

 

    “Asshole,” Ven grumbled, patience wearing thin. “Fine then. Fuck me.” 

 

    That was all Vanitas needed to hear to shove two fingers inside him. He wasted no time in picking up the pace, immediately thrusting his fingers hard and fast. Ventus cried out, reaching down to rub his clit, only for Vanitas to swat his hand away. 

 

     “Not yet. You’re not coming any time soon,” Vanitas said evilly, turning Ven’s head to kiss him, running his tongue over Ven’s lower lip. 

 

     “I hate you.” 

 

     “You love me.” 

 

     Vanitas didn’t let up, not even for a second, fucking Ven until his legs shook. It was relentless but calculated. Just as he could sense Ventus was about to come, he pulled his fingers out, licking them clean.

 

      “Vani, I was so  _ close _ ,” Ven complained. Vanitas pulled him in for a filthy kiss and looked Ven straight in the eye. 

 

      “I know you were,” Vanitas said, kissing him again. “And I’m gonna get you that close, and then I’m gonna stop. Again.” Vanitas kissed Ven’s forehead and went straight back to business. 

 

      “I’m gonna kill you,” Ven groaned when Vanitas’ fingers wrecked his g spot again, giving him barely any time to breathe. 

 

      Vanitas gently but firmly placed his hand around Ven’s neck, pressing down with his fingers. Ven let out a choked moan and relaxed, giving in to him. 

 

     “I’m sorry, what was that?” Vanitas taunted. Ven looked utterly wrecked, and he only felt a little bit bad about it. Ven was so delicate, so sweet, and Vanitas lived to tear him apart.

 

     Soon enough he could tell he was about to send Ven over the edge again, based on how noisy he’d gotten and how his muscles tensed. He pulled his fingers out again, this time bringing them to Ven’s mouth. Ven sucked on his fingers obediently, but not without shooting Vanitas a dirty look. 

 

     “C’mere. Kiss me,” Vanitas said, flipping Ven over to face him and kissing him softly. “You’ve been so good, baby. I’m gonna let you come this time. Swear.” 

 

    Vanitas wrapped Ven’s leg around him, allowing him to slip his fingers in deeper this time. He rubbed Ven’s clit with his thumb, earning a sigh of relief from his boyfriend. He took his time fucking Ven, reveling in the little noises that came out of him from the smallest of touches. 

 

   Kissing Ven was much easier in this position, and Vanitas took full advantage of it. He kissed Ventus until he could barely breathe, and then mouthed at his neck.

 

   “You’re always so good for me...you’re an angel,” Vanitas murmured, kissing Ven’s collarbone. “I don’t deserve you.” 

 

    “Shut up. Yes you do,” Ven said shakily, starting to come undone as Vanitas’ fingers thrusted harder. “I’m yours. Only yours.” 

 

     With that, Vanitas rubbed Ven’s clit faster and brought his hand up to choke him again. He could feel the leg around him tense up when Ven clung to him. 

 

    “Come for me, sweetheart. You earned it.” 

 

     Mere seconds later, Vanitas felt Ven’s pussy squeezing around his fingers. Ven cried weakly as Vanitas rubbed him through his orgasm. He let go of Ven’s neck and kissed his cheek, Ven’s weight collapsing on top of him. 

 

      Vanitas wiped off his hand on the sheets and rubbed Ven’s back. He kissed the top of Ven’s head and pulled him into a more comfortable position on his chest. 

 

     “Y’know, I was gonna be a dick and sit on your face, but I think I broke you,” Vanitas said, laughing and ruffling Ven’s hair. 

 

      Ven looked up at him, blue eyes glazed over. “No, gimme a sec, I’ll eat you out.” 

 

     “You look like you’re about to pass out.” 

     “If I die giving you head, that’s how I wanna go,” Ven joked, giggling and pecking Vanitas on the lips. “Come on, it’s only fair I get you off.” 

 

     Vanitas shrugged. “I’m not complaining.”

       After one more kiss, Ventus reached down and pulled Vanitas’ boxers down and spread his legs in one motion. He kissed Vanitas’ tummy, his thighs, everywhere but where he wanted it. He looked up at Vanitas with a grin and sucked on his inner thigh. 

 

       “Taste of my own medicine?” 

 

       “Yup.” Ven giggled, biting down on Vanitas’ thigh.

 

       Unlike Vanitas, Ven couldn’t wait for long. He pressed his tongue flat against Vanitas’ pussy and licked a line straight up, stopping to suck on his clit. Ventus still marveled over how big it had grown on T—he never got tired of sucking him off. 

 

      Ventus slid two fingers inside him, thrusting up as he circled his tongue around Vanitas’ clit. Vanitas moaned his name, carding his fingers through Ven’s hair. His tongue hit just the right angle and Vanitas shuddered. 

 

     “Ven...baby...can I fuck your face?” Vanitas asked, his voice already weak. 

 

     “Yeah. Please,” Ven said as he came up for air. He pressed a kiss to Vanitas’ thigh and stuck his tongue out, ready for him to attack. 

 

      “God, you’re so cute,” Vanitas said, grinning and shoving Ven’s face between his legs. Ven had such a sweet little face—Vanitas almost felt bad for turning him into a slut. He began to grind against Ven’s tongue, gripping his hair roughly. Ventus hooked his arms around Vanitas’ thighs to brace himself. 

 

       “ _ Fuck _ ,” Vanitas groaned when Ventus began to move his tongue along with Vanitas’ thrusts. Ven’s bright blue eyes stared up at him, looking far too innocent to be used like this. He loved it, though. 

 

      “Not gonna last long with you looking at me like that,” Vanitas said, slowing down and letting Ven take over again. He laid back and started to gently pet Ven’s hair. 

 

      “Then don’t,” Ventus teased, sliding his fingers back inside Vanitas and sucking on his clit. He kept his fingers in time with his mouth; he didn’t want Vanitas to last. He loved watching Vanitas come undone, especially knowing he had something to do with it. 

 

       “I created a monster,” Vanitas said, sighing. 

 

       Vanitas’ legs grew so tense that he nearly crushed Ven with his thighs. Ventus used his free hand to hold him down. He could see all the usual signs—Vanitas’ eyes fluttering, toes curling. Ven sucked his clit hard, doubling down on his thrusts. He could feel and hear Vanitas coming.

 

       But Ven didn’t stop. 

 

       Ven swirled his tongue around Vanitas’ clit and kept fingering him despite Vanitas’ weak, almost pained whining. He met Vanitas’ half-lidded eyes and showed no mercy. No matter how much Vanitas writhed beneath him, he kept fucking him. He kept going until Vanitas pulled him up by the hair.

 

        “Holy  _ shit _ , Ven, what’s gotten into you?” 

 

        Ven giggled. “Payback.” He climbed on top of Vanitas, who kissed him and helped him button his shirt. 

 

     “You’re perfect,” Vanitas said, laying back as Ventus settled on his chest. He pulled Ven close and wrapped his arms around him, gently rubbing his back. “Can we nap now?” 

 

      “Yeah,” Ventus sighed. Vanitas reached for the blanket and draped it over Ven. 

      “Still hate me?”

 

      Ven laughed, craning his neck to kiss Vanitas.

 

       “Dunno. Haven’t decided yet.” 


End file.
